


Perfect

by spn_cam



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, M/M, Smut, the best writing i've ever done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 08:17:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17422253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spn_cam/pseuds/spn_cam
Summary: i·de·al/īˈdē(ə)l/adjective1.satisfying one's conception of what is perfect; most suitable:thats what they are to each other.





	Perfect

\- interesting intro/hook  
\- sheith dialogue  
\- LGDTB - lets get down to business  
\- forplay  
\- keith enters shiro  
\- they be f UCKIN (for hours)  
\- “how many times are you gonna make me cum” “as many times as it takes”  
\- “i love you” “i love you too” after sex cuddles

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> ain't it ideal;
> 
> hope you enjoyed!! leave a like and some kudos, if you want <3


End file.
